Blinded
by PerpetualxLight
Summary: Sora stared at nothing but darkness, his eyes left blind after the battle against Master Xehanort. Reaching up, Sora ran his fingers slowly along the path of the scar – running his fingers horizontally from one temple to the other, straight across his eyes – the skin there slightly risen due to the build up of scar tissue. A/N - Rating may change.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**xxx**

Every morning as Sora comes awake and as the heaviness of sleep drifts from him, a part of the brunet expects to see the golden rays of the sun peaking through his bedroom curtains and illuminating his room.

But that is just a distant memory, as darkness is his constant now.

The war against Master Xehanort, between the 13 Darknesses and the 7 lights, left the young brunet blind. A vicious attack that only took seconds to inflict, left the keyblader blind for life. Running his fingers slowly along the scar, Sora traced a horizontal path from his left temple, across both eyes, and coming to a stop at his right temple. The skin there slightly risen due to the build up of scar tissue.

The skin around his eyes, and across the bridge of his nose, took the deepest lacerations. Cutting deeply and exposing the bone underneath. The skin healed quickly over the following months, and compared to the damage he suffered to the eyes themselves, it was nothing. The smallest of tears can permanently damage the delicate tissue of the eye, and the damage the young keyblader received was much more than a small injury.

A laceration that left behind a visible scar running across both irises.

In the beginning Sora was upset over the fact that he could no longer see his friends' faces anymore but overall, the fact that he couldn't see didn't effect his positive attitude.

_'My eyesight, the scarring, it's nothing compared to the safety of the worlds.'_

Something like his eyesight is insignificant against the big picture, the lights defeated the 13 Darknesses. That's good. So there is no reason to be upset, at least, that's how he views it.

Everyone else is taking it harder than he is, some cried – like Kairi – she was devastated for him, and couldn't stop crying for the first full day of his recovery. Staying by his bedside in a heap of despair. Sora remembers trying to cheer her up even then, although, it only caused the redhead to cry even harder.

It was the only time she allowed herself to cry over his injury, since that day she hasn't let even one tear escape. Kairi, she is being strong, for him and everyone else. Her nurturing side coming out more now than ever before.

The others in the group – mainly his new friends – Aqua, Terra, and Ventus were guilt ridden. Feeling that it's their fault for not preventing this outcome. Their words full of "if only I would have done this" and "if only I wouldn't have done that".

_'It's no ones fault, no one could have seen this coming.' _

Then there's Riku, who's a mess of tears and guilt, no words from the keyblader manages to ease his friend's mind.

_'Riku. What can I do, Riku?;_

**xxx**

Riku tossed and turned, images from the battle haunting his dreams, his body thrashing against his mattress. He could hear himself calling out to Sora – desperation thick in his voice, but the dream kept a tight hold on him. Keeping him from waking.

The dream played out like a movie with Riku watching the events as if he were an outsider. He saw himself fighting, desperately fighting against the enemy while his friends were fighting their own battles across the graveyard.

He was scanning the grounds, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sora. The two were separated earlier and he knew it wasn't a mere coincidence.

_'I have to protect Sora!' _

Turning he spotted his friend, the brunette was fighting against Xehanort himself. Narrowing his eyes at the man, Riku surged forward, intent on getting to the boys side. He was so focused on Sora, he didn't see the burst of energy that was fired at him until he was thrown to the ground. His breath knocked from his lungs.

"Hey now," the voice mocked. _Xigbar – Briag._"You wouldn't be trying to interfere with the old man and that brat would you?"

Riku grunted as he moved to stand, and it was then that he heard it, his blood running cold at the sound. A cry of absolute agony rang throughout the battle field causing everyone to turn towards the sound.

'_Sora!__**' **_Cries of the boys' name were shouted as everyone able dashed towards him. Riku was frantic, moving without grace, he stumbled to his feet. Axel, no Lea, ran up beside him.

"Go! I got this covered!" He didn't stop to think, he left Lea with Briag and dashed towards Sora. The sight that met him had his breath leaving him all over again.

_**'Sora!**_

Riku sat up in bed, panting, his skin clammy from sweat. Bringing his hands up, he gripped his bangs and pulled at the locks. '_I can still hear him. His pain. His agony. His voice is echoing in my head. I wasn't strong enough, wasn't fast enough, and now...Sora...he's...'_

Throwing the blankets from his body, Riku stood from his bed and stomped into the bathroom, his emotions bearing down on him full force. The regret eating away at him. Turning on the water, he stepped into the shower, bowing his head and letting the tears run freely down his face.

_'I have to see Sora. Now. I need to see him.'_

**xxx**

**A/N – I know it's short but it's just the intro to the story, it will get longer. I promise. **

**Reviews would be great, let me know if you're interested! Gives me motivation to write, especially since this is my first multi-chap. I'm use to writing one shots and drabbles.((Chapter structure reworked. Also, I change some wording here and there.))  
**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.**

**xxx**

"You will never see the light again boy – only darkness!"

Time slowed for the young Keyblader, he could only watch in horror as Master Xehanort swung his keyblade forward. His body flooding with panic as the blade caught his right temple, dragging it's way across his face, the force of the hit knocking him from his feet.

Pain – a horrifying pain spread like fire across his face and deep into his skull. Sora was only dimly aware of the fact that he was screaming, pain taking over all of his senses as he curled into himself.

Bringing his hands up to cover the wound, blood quickly soaked the material of his gloves, solidifying the damage his mind already knew was there.

_'It burns!'_

Pressing his hands tighter against the wound, Sora screamed, he screamed louder than he ever thought possible. Pressing his forehead into the dirt beneath him, the brunette sobbed, the pain unbearable.

Taking quick deep gasps of air, Sora tried desperately to fill his lungs as he began hyperventilating. '_I can't breath, I can't breath!' _A sudden weight squeezed at his shoulders, Ventus was shouting at him, he wanted to respond but was unable to as the panic attack worsened.

_'Make it stop – please!'_

His body shifted, someone was pulling him off the ground and into their arms. Riku's scent cut through the pain – panic, and sickening smell of his own blood. '_Riku!' _Releasing his hold on his wound, Sora reached out, gripping the fabric of Riku's shirt, pulling himself closer to his friend.

His body shook in his best friend's arms, tears mixing in with his blood as he cried out his pain, wanting nothing more than to be free of it.

_'RikuRikuRikuRiku!' His friend's name repeated itself in his head, like a mantra. _

"Sora...!" Fingers made it's way into his hair, trying to soothe him. "Breath Sora, just breath. It's going to be fine, you're going to be fine!" Gritting his teeth, the brunet tried his best to do as he was told and slow his breathing.

"Who has enough energy to cast cure!?"

Drowning out the people gathered around him, Sora concentrate on breathing – all except for Riku, his best friend's presence brought him comfort, and he needed the boy with him right now. '_Breath Sora. Breath.'_ He began to feel his body weakening, his sense of awareness dimming.

"I do!" A female voice rang from a distance. "I don't have a lot but I can at least cast a low level cure on him!"

_'Aqua..'._

Sora felt a warmth rush over his body just before darkness enveloped his mind and he fell unconscious against Riku.

**xxx**

Reaching out, Sora ran his palm against the smooth surface of his bedside table. The sensations magnified due to his blindness – sounds, sensations, taste – all became intensified after his vision lost.

Sighing, Sora rolled over onto his back. '_I'm so bored!'_ Throwing his feet over the edge of his bed, the brunet made his way over to his closet and opened the door. He rummaged around the mess for a few minutes until he felt what he was looking for – his wooden sword.

Standing back up, Sora swung around, pointing the sword forward towards his _opponent_. Smiling, he imagined he was once again fourteen and Riku was standing in front of him, wearing his usual cocky grin. His silver haired friend always wore that grin whenever the two sparred.

_'If only we could turn back time, back to when days consisted of nothing but long days on play island, and the only fighting were the contests between friends'._

Sora wasted no time and rushed forward – always the hasty one – swinging at his friend, who dodged swiftly, tapping the end of his sword playfully against Sora's own.

When the two were younger, that simple act of superiority from Riku would always get his blood boiling - without fail. That, and the way his best friend would bounce around him, teasing and taunting him during their sparring matches.

Twirling around, Sora jabbed his sword forward, he could imagine Riku's expression perfectly as he took his friend by surprise, knocking him to the ground. From past experience, Sora knew better than to get too close and moved back, waiting for his friend to get to his feet.

Sora laughed, as he ran around his room, fighting off the phantom Riku's attacks. Dodging his friend's sword when he got too close and countering when he saw an opening.

He was so caught up in his game that he forgot his surroundings, tripping over a stray item on his floor and smacking face first into the side of his bed.

"Ugh..." Rubbing his now sore nose, the brunet sat back and shook his head at his clumsiness – embarrassed.

_'I'm so glad no one saw that'._

Feeling around himself, he located the item that tripped him, running his hands across the object it wasn't hard to guess what it was – a book.

"A book, huh?" Standing, Sora placed the item on his bedside table and stared blindly down at it, a sad smile spreading across his face. '_It's not like I read much anyways.' _He stood staring down at the object for a moment longer, before shaking his head, pushing the thoughts away. '_Come on. I can't allow myself to get depressed now.' _"Right!" Smiling, he made his way out of his bedroom and over to the stairs that led down to the entry.

"Time for some breakfast."

Taking a deep breath, Sora let his smile fade – the stairs, the one area of the house that still makes him nervous to maneuver blindly. '_I can do this, I can do this.' _Moving slowly, Sora inched his foot forward until he found the first step leading down. Placing his hand against the wall, he slowly began descending the stairs.

**xxx**

Riku felt foolish standing outside Sora's door, hair still wet from his shower, and panting from the rush he was in to get to the boy's house. The need to see Sora almost unbearable.

He wanted - _needed_ - to see him, to once again reassure himself that Sora is indeed alive. That he didn't lose his best friend in the battle against Xehanort.

After the war, Riku – more so than before – became very protective of his best friend. Never spending too much time away from the boy's side.

The brunet's injury not only scared him, but also opened his eyes to the fact that even after being named Master, he's still not good enough to stand next to Sora. To protect him.

Guilt plagued his mind everyday since the war, never giving him a moment of peace, images from the battle haunting his dreams. '_Sora, you're not suppose to get hurt. I'm not suppose to allow you to get hurt.'_

Swallowing thickly, Riku raised his fist to the door, his knuckles trembling against the wood. Steadying himself, he rapped three times on the door. Sora's voice shouted from the other side before he could even lower his hand.

"It's Riku!" He replied, leaning towards the door. What sounded like a victory shout echoed from the other side of the door. "Great! Riku come on in, the door should be unlocked." Raising an eyebrow, Riku didn't hesitate to open the door.

Sora was currently on the stairs, looking more than a little relieved at his sudden appearance. "Riku, think you can help me down the stairs?" The brunette pushed himself closer to the wall for support and smiled down at him sheepishly.

Despite his depressing thoughts, Riku felt himself smile. "Sure thing." Walking forward, he made his way up the stairs to where Sora was clinging to the wall. "Come on." Nudging the brunet's shoulder, he gently brought him away from the wall. Wrapping his arm around Sora's waist, he pulled the boy close to his side. "Ready?"

"Yep!" Sora chirped, moving in closer to him, wrapping his own arm around Riku's middle. "Just don't let me fall."

"I'm not gonna let you fall, Sora." He replied, tightening his grip on his friend. Once at the bottom, Sora sighed in relief. "I'm never going to get use to the stairs."

"You will." Stepping away from the brunet, Riku turned towards him, ruffling his brown spikes. "It's just going to take some time."

"Oi!" Sora whined, swatting at his hand. "I'm not a kid, Riku." A lump lodged in his throat as the brunette looked up at him. The scars marring his blue eyes so very noticeable.

The sight had his heart clenching, the tears from the morning threatening to fall once more. '_It's my fault Sora is like this, it's my fault – I couldn't protect him.'_

"I'm sorry." He said, bowing his head, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Riku," Sora's gentle tone brought his head back up, the brunet's blue eyes looking up at him as if he still processed sight.

Sora stared sadly up at him before he smiled playfully. "What are you apologizing for, Riku?" He said, laughing. "You can pet my hair whenever you want, I really don't mind."

"What?" Riku was momentarily lost before their conversation came back to him. "I was just trying to keep some of my pride. Ya know?" Sora said turning away from him and hiding his face. "I really don't mind if you do that, it doesn't make me feel like a child. I was just saying that because...uh...yeah..." He trailed off – flustered.

Riku stood silent for a moment before he found himself laughing and Sora whipping around to shout at him only made him laugh harder.

"Jeez," Sora began, pouting. "Some friend you are...here I am trying to cheer you up and you have to laugh at me." Crossing his arms, the brunet turned away from him once again.

"Come on Sora," He began, throwing his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "I didn't mean it like that. I wasn't making fun of you." Leaning down, he peered down at his friend's face, who was currently looking none too pleased.

"How about I make it up to you?" This got the brunet's attention. "You haven't eaten yet, right?" A smile lit up on Sora's face as he shook his head no, the boy bouncing on his heels in excitement.

"Then get ready, we're gonna go grab some breakfast."

"Awesome!" Sora shouted, throwing his arms around him in a hug. "You're the best, Riku." He was momentarily stunned – like always – when the younger boy embraces him. '_Am I ever going to get use to Sora being this close?' _Riku cleared his throat as he fought down a blush, the tips of his ears already warming.

"Riku," Sora began, pulling back. "Man, why is your hair wet?"

"Oh," Riku replied dumbly, running a hand through his hair. "I took a shower before coming over..."

"And you forgot to dry off?" Sora laughed. "How lame of you." He teased, smiling playfully up at him once again.

"Hey," Pulling the boy close, Riku ruffled his friend's spiky hair, messing up the brunette's bedhead even more than it already was. "don't you think you should be getting dressed? Unless you don't want to go out to eat." He teased, smirking as Sora's eyes shot open before pulling himself from his arms.

"I'm going now!" Turning away, Sora began making his way to his room, only to pause and turn back towards Riku. "Um..." Sora smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "Can you help me up the stairs?"

**xxx**

Sora was beaming as they reached the bottom of his stairs – again. "Thanks, Riku!" He said, stepping back from his friend. "Now, lets go!" He practically bounced out the door once it was open, running down the walkway in front of his house and stopping at the street.

"Hey!" Riku scolded, grabbing his hand. "You're just asking to trip, dork." Sora pouted, but allowed Riku to lead him, knowing it made Riku less tense, and because he still needed guidance whenever he left his house.

Taking a few long strides, Sora placed himself at Riku's side instead of being dragged behind the older boy. Letting a smile spread across his face, Sora closed his eyes and breathed the island breeze, the scent so fresh – so clean. Destiny Islands really is a peaceful world, it may be small, but it's beautiful and he loves his home world.

Squeezing Riku's hand, the brunet let himself lean into his friend's side. He may be being a little clingy, a little too forward, but he couldn't find it in himself to care. He has long since admitted it to himself that he held special feelings for his life long friend.

He wasn't too sure how this would make Riku feel if he knew, but Sora found that he wanted to be selfish – if only for awhile.

So, whenever he could, he would get as close as possible to the older boy. Snuggling in close to his side and often times, clinging onto him. Riku never once seemed to mind the lack of personal space and it left Sora to wonder what went through his friend's head at moments like this, he could only hope it was something more than friendly thoughts.

Sora was at the age where he wanted to have a relationship, the age where he wanted to receive and give attention, but the mere thought of intimacy with anyone other than Riku sent a horrible shiver through his body. '_I don't even want to think about it'._ Shaking his head, Sora concentrated on the warm body next his – Riku, his best friend, and the only one he'll ever desire...but never have.

_'As long as Riku is happy, then I'm happy. As long as Riku is happy.'_

It wasn't much longer before they arrived at a small cafe, Riku helping him into his side of the booth before sitting across from him.

The waitress brought them their menus before leaving them alone once more. Sora felt slightly frustrated when he realized he couldn't read the menu for himself. '_Well, this is annoying.' _ Sighing, Sora tried to keep his depression over the matter hidden from Riku, he knew his friend still blames himself for his injury and the last thing he wanted to do is give Riku another reason to cry.

Riku tried to hide it from him but it wasn't long before Sora found out. A few days after returning to the islands, Riku stayed the night with him.

It was the first time he'd ever seen – heard, Riku cry.

He had thought Riku was asleep, but then an arm had wrapped around him and pulled him in close to a trembling body. He wanted to move, wanted to say something, but an invisible weight kept him silent. Even as Riku buried his nose in his hair and openly cried.

It broke his heart, the pain of laying still and pretending to sleep – a pain worse than the wound that left him blind.

___'It's stupid for him to be blaming himself, it's my fault.'_ Twisting a napkin in his hands, he began breaking it apart into smaller pieces as he got lost in his thoughts. '___I shouldn't have rushed into battle alone, I knew it was stupid – knew I should regroup before chasing him, but I did it anyways, and look what happened.' __  
_

_'My best friend is hurting because of me..my best friend can't even look at me without-!'_

"-Sora." Snapping back to reality, he looked up, wishing he could see Riku's face. "Sora, are you okay?"

"Uh – yeah, I was just daydreaming." He laughed, nervously. "What were you saying?" There was a pause before he felt Riku place his hand over his, removing the napkin. "I just finished reading the menu. You didn't hear a word of it, did you?"

"Ah," Letting a smile – that he hoped looked sincere – spread across his face, Sora rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Riku's hand moved from his and up to his scar, gently rubbing at the corner of his eye, sending a shiver running down his spine. "but are you?" The tone in which Riku spoke to him, caused his chest to tighten.

So much sadness came through in his voice and Sora knew that all of his doubts, his fears, his depression since losing his vision wasn't hidden from Riku. He could see them, he could see all of them, and it made the brunette want to flee from his friends eyes.

**xxx**

Sora can pull off the brightest of smiles, even during the worst of times, he can stay optimistic and happy through just about anything. He is always a source of light for all those who meet him, never dimming, never fading – but, Riku can see through the false happiness he's been giving off recently.

They've been together their whole lives, how could he not see through it? Sora may be happy, may be okay with losing his vision, but that doesn't mean it doesn't bother him. He's human. Just like everyone else and because of this, there are times when the normally happy go lucky boy can't do it anymore.

This was one of those times.

Rubbing his thumb gently across the scar next to Sora's right eye, Riku looked deeply into the boy's bright baby blue eyes. '_He's so beautiful.' _The scarring made no difference, the brunet sitting across from him was the image of perfection in his eyes. His life. His world. His love. He'd never be able to forgive himself for allowing harm to come to the boy.

_**Flashback**_

"Sora!" Running up, Riku felt the air leave his lungs. Sora – the brunette was curled up on the ground, blood running heavily down his face, coating it.

Ventus was next to him, offering comforting words, before turning heated eyes towards Xehanort. Terra stood before the boys, acting as a shield, anger coming off the man in waves.

Rushing forward, Riku took his friend from Ventus and pulled him into his arms. '_God...Sora.'_ Riku felt choked, his throat closing in panic. He's never seen Sora in such pain. Shaking himself from his own racing thoughts, he concentrated on the boy in his arms.

"Sora!" Bringing his fingers to his friend's brown locks, he cradled the brunet's head against his shoulder. "Breath Sora, just breath." Panic was making it's way into his voice and he cursed himself.

_'I have to stay strong! I can't allow myself to panic!' _"It's going to be fine, you're going to be fine!" '_He's going to be okay. Sora is going to be just fine. He has to be.'_

"Who has enough energy to cast cure!?" He shouted, upon realizing his exhausted state. His heart squeezed at the sight of everyone gripping their keyblades in frustration. No one has enough energy to cast the spell.

_Great._

Looking down, Riku felt helpless. He failed not only to protect his important person but he can't even heal him.

"I do!" Riku's eyes snapped up, Aqua was quickly making her way over to them, Kairi trailing behind her. "I don't have a lot, but I can at least cast a low level cure on him!" She finished, coming to a stop in front of them, the blue haired women casting cure upon her arrival.

Sora went limp against him immediately after being healed, the only comforting thought was that his friend could rest now, hopefully without being aware of the pain his body was still suffering.

"Thank you...thank you..." He breathed, holding Sora tighter against himself.

As the panic subsided, a new emotion began to take it's place – rage – anger unlike anything he's ever felt boiled under his skin.

Turning to look at the man responsible for Sora's pain, he nearly growled. He was currently shouting nonsense at Terra, uncaring of the damage he caused the boy still in Riku's arms.

Riku felt murderous.

"Kairi," He growled, said girl was next to him in an instant. "Take care of Sora for me." There was a pause before she reached forward and took Sora from his arms. He was reluctant to let the brunet go but he knew he had too.

"A-alright. Be careful, Riku."

_**End Flashback**_

"I'm fine. Really." Riku blinked, coming out of the memory. "You just worry too much, Riku." Sora said smiling at him. '_Don't lie to me.'_ He opened his mouth to respond but it was at this time the waitress came back to their table.

"Have you two decided what you will be ordering?" Her cheerful voice rang loudly. He was momentarily lost as he sat there staring up at her, his hand still raised to Sora's scar. He dropped his hand as her eyes darted between the two and a blush made it's way to her cheeks. His own becoming warm.

Riku quickly ordered something random from the menu to try and ease the awkward atmosphere. Sora easily entered the conversation, ordering whatever it was he just ordered from the menu and began chatting up the waitress, which caused her to turn two shades darker.

"Nice." He said, once the waitress was gone, annoyance coming through in his tone. "Can't take you anywhere without you flirting with women."

"What?" Sora said defensively, pouting as he slumped back in his booth. "I wasn't flirting. I was being nice, she sounded like a nice person."

Riku made a sound in the back of his throat before turning his attention to the street outside the window where they sat, not really looking at anything.

Their food came quickly enough and they fell into a peaceful conversation as they ate, it wasn't long before they were once again outside on the street.

"Let's go to play island!" Sora chirped beside him. "Kairi called me last night, she said everyone is gonna be there today – even Aqua,Terra and Ventus!" He said, excitement bubbling up in his voice.

"I haven't spoken with them since returning to the Islands." Riku smiled as Sora tugged on his arm like a child, the brunet bouncing next to him. "Come on Riku!" The boy whined. "Let's go!"

"Fine." Lacing their fingers together, he pulled Sora in the direction of the docks. "I'll take you to play island. Happy now?" The brunet cheered next to him before clinging tightly to his arm. "Thanks Riku!"

Riku felt his heart flutter against his ribcage, the sensation stealing his breath as another blush worked it's way to his cheeks.

_'Sora, if only you knew what your actions did to me.' _

_**To be continued.**_

_**A/N – Ah, this chapter took longer to write than I intended. Sorry. Anyways, here it is...I hope it doesn't disappoint. Again, reviews are welcomed! I encourage you to leave reviews. They make my day and keep me writing. Also, thank you all who reviewed/faved/ and followed the prelude!((Chapter updated. Structure reworked and changed wording here and there.))  
**_


	3. AN

**A/N** - Hello everyone. I just wanted to post this since it's been forever since I last updated this story and I want everyone who is following to know that this story **will be updated.** I am so sorry that I haven't updated yet, but life has been stressful and I am recovering from surgery. If anyone would like to interact with the Sora from this story, I have recently started and RP blog for him and you can find the link on my profile.

You can ask any questions you may have and Sora will do his very best to answer. I am also using this blog as a way to keep my interest and further develop Sora for the fiction.

So, please come follow Sora as he lives out his daily life, and I encourage you to speak to him. Thank you.


End file.
